


The Mask of Voldemort

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Head Auror Tom Riddle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Voldemort is a masked wizard whose identity is unknown and has been for years. Harry Potter gets the case in finding out who is behind that mask and to unravel the mystery of the dark wizard. He just never expected to get wrapped in Voldemort’s web himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is a new story (again xD) :). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own!  
> If anyone wants to beta-read this story, please let me know :). 
> 
>  
> 
> And many thanks to Carottal! Credits for this idea go purely to Carottal ^-^!! For she compared Voldemort with Zorro and because of that this story happened. I hope I will do it justice :).

### Chapter 1:

##### 22 August 2001

Daily Prophet headlines:  
‘Voldemort saves the day again!’ 

My dearest readers, as I am certain you have already heard of the incident yesterday evening. For some unknown reasons Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had kidnapped, and sources tell, even tortured the young son of our own minister. 

Mr. Shacklebolt has not come forth yet to claim if this is true yes or no. But what we do know is that the aurors had trouble finding the Lestrange brothers and Max Shacklebolt. 

Where the aurors failed we can count on our mysterious hero, Voldemort. I am happy to announce that my sources said that the aurors later found the Lestrange brothers and Max in a small shack near the outskirts of London. An anonymous letter had been delivered giving the whereabouts of young Max. 

When the aurors arrived at the scene they immediately saw a flaming red ‘V’ on the outside wall. They knew without a doubt Voldemort had already been there and they quickly moved in. 

Only to find Max Shacklebolt slightly harmed and the Lestrange brothers tied up. We should be grateful for someone as Voldemort, who cleans up the messes the ministry can’t even handle. 

Yet still the Ministry claims that Voldemort acting on his own like this is wrong and surely in the past he even killed muggleborns, blood traitors and even killed those we had broken the law. But it has been years since Voldemort has killed those he attacks. And instead he saved many lives throughout the last years.

There are those against him and those with him! I can fully say that our mysterious hero has my full support. 

Another job well done Voldemort! We hope we can count on you forever.  
Rita Skeeter out. 

For more information on Voldemort, see pg 3.  
For more information on Max Shacklebolt, see pg.2

 

Ron threw away the newspaper with disgust in his eyes. Harry blinked at his friend’s reaction and Hermione let out a small sigh next to them. 

“Can you believe this?” Ron snapped. “Voldemort is being hauled as a fucking hero again. Let’s forget all the people he murdered in the past.” 

“Ron.” Hermione sighed, but the redhead glared at her and then just left the room, slamming the door closed behind him. 

Hermione looked over to Harry and she seemed a bit guilty over Ron’s reactions. Harry sighed and shook his head. In the end he couldn’t blame Ron. His best friend was right. Voldemort had killed a lot of people in the past, but nowadays it seemed like his focus was lying somewhere else entirely. Voldemort just captured those who broke the law. He hadn’t killed anyone for years now and everyone had been unnerved by this sudden change. 

Truly Voldemort was a complete mystery and if Harry liked anything it was a big mystery. Harry, like so many others, had even looked up to the wizard at some point in his life. He had wanted to know more about the masked wizard, but Voldemort was forever shrouded in mystery. 

Those who have seen the dark wizard claim that he wears a kind of mask, only his red eyes, his mouth and chin are visible and on the top of his head is a black hat. He appears to have dark brown hair, but no one knows for sure, considering that a red eye colour is not a natural eye colour. So there are speculations that Voldemort might be a metamorphmagus and it only decreases the odds of ever finding out who he truly is. There never were any pictures taken of the masked wizard, so Harry only heard about it all. 

“I will go talk to Ron…” Hermione said with a small sigh and Harry just gave a brief smile and nodded at her as she left. 

Ron’s grandparents and his two uncles had been killed by Voldemort way back, so it was difficult for Ron to understand the good things Voldemort did now. The Weasley’s grew up hating Voldemort because of it. Back then Voldemort had indeed killed those who were considered blood traitors and mudbloods. Of course everyone was certain that Voldemort himself must be a pureblood, yet even now they didn’t know for sure. 

Harry personally had never met him, few had, but he knew his father had duelled Voldemort years ago with some aurors. He said that Voldemort was a great duellist and he managed to escape from several aurors with ease. Voldemort also showed that he didn’t shy back from using darker and more dangerous curses. His knowledge of spells was greater than his father had ever seen. 

Harry picked up the newspaper as he looked at it. He had grown up in the era where most people looked up to Voldemort. Most of them preferred to forget about the lives that Voldemort took years ago. And it was before their time, Voldemort’s last recorded kill was in 1984. Harry had been 4 years old at that point. 

So Harry didn’t know whether he should look up towards the masked wizard yes or no. In a way he did, but at the other side he did try to keep in mind that Voldemort also killed those that had been innocent. Mostly he reminded himself of this because of Ron. 

A small sound got his attention and Harry looked up, seeing a small owl pecking on the window glass. He got up and let the animal in. He smiled a bit at the owl. “Heey there, you got something for me?” He asked as he saw the letter tied to the owl’s leg. 

Carefully and gently he pried the letter off and quickly realised that it was a summoning from his father to come to the ministry. It wasn’t a surprise considering what had happened. Kingsley wouldn’t want too much to reach the common people about what had happened to his son. Although Harry believed the damage was already done either way. 

Harry wrote a small note explaining to Hermione and Ron where he had gone off to and he took the floo to the Ministry. 

The atrium was bustling with many wizards and witches, Harry noticed even a few reporters and he barely managed to hide his frustration. He hated those kinds of people, because they would keep on snooping till they found something worthwhile, not caring whether they might destroy that person’s life with said information. 

Harry quickly made his way through. He didn’t stop until he reached the office area of the aurors. All of them seemed to be on edge and Harry noted the tension in the room. His eyes glanced through the room coming to rest on his father who was standing next to Tom Riddle, who was the head auror. 

He made his way over to them and when his father noticed him he gave a brief nod and Harry did the same, before looking towards Riddle. “Sir.” He greeted the other wizard. 

Riddle looked at him before giving a small nod. “Harry.” Riddle greeted him back and then looked back towards James. “The main problem right now is finding out why the Lestrange brothers wanted Max. Try to cover everything else up, though I fear the damage is already done.” 

James sighed and glanced towards his son for one second. “The Lestrange brothers are being held in the holding cells. They are being questioned as we speak. We were not prepared for something like this. I am sorry.” 

Harry frowned slightly as he saw how guilty his father seemed. The aurors had indeed failed and messed up. No one even dares to think about what could have happened to Max had Voldemort not acted. This was a blow to them all and Harry looked back towards Riddle, who only gave a curt nod. 

“Nothing we can do about it now, James. Don’t worry about it.” Riddle said. 

“May I suggest something?” James asked carefully and Riddle seemed slightly confused, but gave a nod. Harry briefly wondered if he should stay here, but his father put a hand on his arm when he intending to step away. If Riddle noticed he didn’t show and Harry felt slightly out of his place at this moment. 

“Would it not be wise to pick up the investigation again?” James asked. Harry knew that he meant the investigation on Voldemort. 

Riddle was quiet for some time. “Many aurors have tried, James. You yourself have tried to either capture him or reveal his face, as has Albus Dumbledore. Why now again after all those years?” 

Harry also wondered about that and he instantly grew wary when his father’s eyes set upon him. “There is a younger generation now. Voldemort must have become older as well. Maybe those in the younger auror diversion could do what we failed to do, Tom.” James said, hoping to convince the other. 

Harry looked up when he saw that Riddle stared at him. Harry’s heart started beating faster as Riddle looked at him. Those blue eyes seemingly looking straight through him and Harry shifted as he tried to calm down. 

Harry had always been sensitive to magic, though he never told anyone about that. Not even his parents knew. He quickly realised that it was an advantage and the Slytherin side inside him said to keep it a secret. 

He could feel a person’s magic like a cloak around said person. Some were warm, others cold.  
But Riddle’s magic was pure dark, darker than anything Harry had ever felt and it unnerved him since the first time he had met the older wizard. 

Harry didn’t know what it was, but he knew the head auror wasn’t scared of using dark arts at all, though Riddle would most likely deny it. That is part of the reason why Harry didn’t tell anyone, not about his gift and about Riddle’s dark magic. 

Riddle smiled softly. “Maybe you are right indeed.” Riddle spoke quietly as if his words were meant only for them to be heard. Harry wanted nothing more than to leave right now, but he knew he couldn’t back down. He hated to admit it, but without a doubt Riddle was a strong wizard. Riddle became head auror at the mere age of 24 and now he still was after 18 years.

Harry could only wish he would accomplish something as great as Riddle. Yet… he was 21 now and he didn’t think he could ever quite catch up to Tom Riddle. 

“I am certain that this time Voldemort will not escape.” James stated as he placed his hand on top of Harry’s shoulder. Harry finally broke eye contact with Riddle as he looked up at his father who smiled down at him, trying to encourage him. 

Harry nodded and looked back to Riddle, hoping he didn’t look like a fool. “We will reveal his true face.” 

Riddle nodded with a smile. “I am looking forward to it, Harry. You will lead the investigation, so I am counting on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his investigation on Voldemort and asks his father for more information about the masked wizard. And as Harry asks for the files about Voldemort, Riddle seems amused by him, which irritated Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 2:

##### 24 August 2001:

“I can’t believe you get to lead everyone and to actually take down Voldemort!” Ron exclaimed. Harry just shrugged, but he could already see the beginnings of jealousy and envy in Ron’s eyes, though his best friend tried to hide it. Harry still saw and hated it. 

Harry couldn’t remember how many times Ron had actually been jealous of him and they got into a fight. Yet in the end both of them couldn’t stay angry at the other for long. 

“Honestly… my father suggested it. I just don’t know what to do with it. I feel like the responsibility is maybe too much.” Harry said as he glanced at Hermione who seemed thoughtful. 

“Well your father does have a lot of faith in you. He truly believes you might be able to capture Voldemort,” Hermione muttered. “I mean you have never even seen him at all.” 

“Few have, ‘Mione…” Harry reminded her with a sigh. 

“Well if we do find him we will make sure he gets a dementors kiss, just like he deserves,” Ron snapped as he looked at Harry. “Mate, I believe we can catch him.” 

Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to catch the dark wizard at all and if they were truly capable of catching the dark wizard. Lately Voldemort didn’t do anything bad and he rarely showed himself. Maybe his father was right and Voldemort was getting too old for it all or he just didn’t care anymore. 

Yet the mystery surrounding Voldemort still intrigued him. Harry had always had a weakness for any kind of mysteries and Voldemort was the biggest mystery of whole magical Britain. Of course Harry was interested in the masked wizard, as was almost everyone. 

Harry could recall their days at Hogwarts when Hermione had actually called his obsession with Voldemort a crush. He had quickly explained that he couldn’t have a crush on someone he didn’t even know at all and that he was purely intrigued by the masked wizard. 

Though Harry wondered what the wizard was like behind his mask. How he truly looked like and honestly Harry knew he was bi-sexual, so he could admit that the same sex could arouse him. Maybe he never wanted to say it out loud, but even he knew that he may have had a crush on Voldemort back then. Though he was certain he hadn’t been the only one.

“Do you have any idea on how you are going to do this?” Hermione asked softly, bringing him out of his thoughts and Harry looked up at her. 

Honestly, he had no fucking idea. Voldemort appeared and disappeared just as quickly from the crime scenes. That is why so few aurors ever saw him and those that did said they didn’t stand a chance against the dark wizard. “I have no fucking idea.” Harry replied honestly. 

Hermione sighed and shook her head with a fond smile. Ron frowned and spoke. “Mate, we do need a plan if we want to capture him.” 

Harry knew that, but he could not exactly predict where a crime scene would take place that would get Voldemort’s attention. From what Harry knew about the mysterious wizard, he didn’t just appear for any case. Though it looked like the son of the Minister was important enough for him to make another appearance. 

“I might speak with my father about it…” Harry muttered. His father had seen and duelled Voldemort in the past, so he could maybe help a bit. His father had thrown this case upon him so it was only fair that he would help a bit. 

“I think that would be wise. And don’t forget you aren’t alone in this, Harry.” Hermione said with a small glare to remind him not to shut them out. He laughed softly and Ron grinned at him. 

“We are in this together, mate. We are going to bring him down.” Ron added. 

Harry just gave a grateful nod to both of them and then went back to the Potter manor after saying his goodbyes to his friends. He needed to see if his father had some time to talk to him about everything. 

“Dad!” Harry called out when he entered the living room through the floo. 

“He is at the ministry.” His mother’s voice called from the kitchen and Harry sighed as he walked towards his mother. As he walked into the room he noticed that she was preparing dinner already. She looked up with a smile when she heard his footsteps. “Will you stay for dinner?” 

Harry nodded as he gave a small smile. Even though he lived on his own it was always nice to spend some time back at his parent’s house. Harry sat down at the table and his mother softly hummed a song that Harry didn’t recognize. 

“Your father told me about your assignment.” Harry looked at his mother’s back when she suddenly spoke. He could see how tense she was and he felt slightly guilty of it. She glanced over her shoulder, their eyes meeting. “Promise me you will be careful.” 

Harry nodded. “I promise, mom.” He said. Despite that Voldemort didn’t kill ruthlessly anymore, it didn’t take away that both his parents had grown up in the time that Voldemort did. He couldn’t blame his mother for being worried. 

Lily gave a brief nod and then whispered as she focused on the stove again. “Your father might be late.” 

Harry wasn’t surprised, considering everything. “It’s okay. I can wait.” Harry whispered.

And as Lily served dinner James wasn’t home yet. Harry knew that his father might not even come home at all before midnight. Kingsley had admitted that his son has somehow been kidnapped and giving a small interview. 

From what Harry had heard Kingsley and Max had been in Diagon Alley and they used an Imperius curse on Max, who couldn’t fight it off. Max had been ordered to say to his father he wanted to go to a bookstore and Kingsley hadn’t noticed anything different so Max left with a few aurors. But instead of going to a bookstore Max had led them through an alleyway, proclaiming that it was a shortcut. Some aurors had been reluctant at that point, not trusting it, but Max had run forward and they had failed to stop him. 

The worse part, it had happened during daytime. Kingsley had been horrified by it all. Harry couldn’t even imagine how it must feel to almost lose your child like that. He glanced up at his mother as he lowered his fork slightly. 

He knew that his mother would never be the same would something happen to him. Lily must have noticed his gaze as she also stopped eating for one second. “What is on your mind?” She asked him softly. 

Harry inwardly cursed his mother’s instincts. “Nothing,” He replied quickly, but his mother only rose an eyebrow and he already felt like caving. He let out a soft sigh, knowing she wasn’t going to let it rest. “I was just thinking…” Harry muttered as he placed his fork on the plate. He wasn’t that hungry anymore. “How it must have felt for the Minister to almost lose his son like this.” 

Lily froze at his words and sighed. “You will only know when you are a parent yourself,” Lily shook her head and looked sad as her green eyes watched her son. “It’s unimaginable otherwise. I wouldn’t know what to do should anything happen to either you or James.” 

Harry just gave a small nod as he picked up his fork again, but he merely played with his food as he was lost in his thoughts. “But I have faith in both of you,” His mother said and Harry looked back up at her, seeing her smile at him. “Both of you are extraordinary wizards after all.” 

Harry snorted, but smiled at her words. “I am average at best.” His mother’s smile brightened at his words, knowing that it wasn’t true either way. The rest of the dinner was spend in a comfortable silence that Harry remembered from being home and young. 

Afterwards as they walked into the living room Harry had just grabbed a book out of the bookshelf after his mother had said she needed to finish some potions. Together with Severus Snape she created potions for St. Mungo’s and for apothecaries. 

Harry had never really been fond of potion making so somehow he mustn’t have inherited that from his mother. It was only one hour later when the fireplace flared green and his father stepped out, looking tired. 

“Heey dad.” Harry greeted him as he closed the book and sat up a bit straighter. His father glanced up and then a warm smile appeared on his face. 

“If I had known you would be here I would have come home sooner.” James teased him with a small grin and Harry laughed softly. 

“You have seen me yesterday and it was kind of a last minute decision.” Harry said. When Harry’s face became serious again James knew the intentions of his son already. 

“I see. Let me get some coffee first,” James said as he already made his way to the kitchen. “Where is your mother?” 

“Downstairs, brewing potions.” Harry replied and he heard a soft hum coming from the kitchen, knowing that his father had heard his reply at least. 

James sat down on his armchair with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Harry just waited some time, knowing that this whole situation was also stressful for his father. 

“I suspect you are here because of your new case.” James said as he sat up and eyed his son, all the while holding his warm cup of coffee in his hands. 

Harry nodded gravely. “Dad, I don’t know-.” 

His father held up his hand and interrupted him. “Don’t think, Harry. I know you are a great wizard and very skilled. The best of the younger division even. Don’t doubt yourself if you can take this yes or no. I would not have done this did I not have the utmost faith in your abilities.” 

Harry relaxed slightly at his father’s encouragement words. He knew he was the best, but still would it be enough? Would he be able to tear that mask of Voldemort’s face and reveal what was underneath? 

Harry looked towards the table standing between them as he considered it all. Voldemort was a great duellist… could he even win against him? 

“Harry,” James spoke again and Harry looked up. “Don’t underestimate yourself.” 

His father’s voice was stern as those hazel eyes stared at him, hoping to get the message across. Harry just smiled and gave a brief nod. “Could you tell me more details about Voldemort?” Harry asked then, remembering why he had come here after all. 

James nodded and seemed proud of him and Harry felt pleased that at least his father had his back, no matter what. 

“I have only seen and fought him three times, as you already know.” James shook his head, remembering those small fights that they had utterly lost. “We believed we had the advantage. He was alone, like always. But somehow he managed to overpower us completely. His magic was something else entirely. Even if I do try to describe it, I would still do it no justice.” 

Harry frowned. “Pure magic?” He questioned softly and his father nodded. 

“Yes, I do believe he is capable of using pure magic. Very few are capable of using their magic like that, at a young age yes. But his appearance is certainly of a male, he could be around 50 now maybe,” James seemed thoughtful. “We don’t know for sure, but at least he has passed 30.” 

Harry knew that. Voldemort had been out there for years, so there was no way he was still a child or even a teenager. If Harry remembered correctly the first time that Voldemort was seen was in 1975. 

“Capable of using pure magic. He must have perfect control of his magical core to be able to do that.” Harry muttered. This was just proof that Voldemort was a very strong wizard and Harry felt like maybe he shouldn’t meddle with such a dangerous wizard. But he could not back down now. His father was counting on him, as well as head auror Riddle. 

“Yes. That is why we all feared him. The worst part is we never knew who he would target. Like you know he killed the family Prewett, Molly’s parents and her two brothers.” James said and Harry was aware of that and he gave a small nod, reminded of the reason why Ron hated Voldemort so much. “Back then he acted like he was the law himself. I don’t even know what changed…” James muttered. 

Harry looked at his father as he took a small sip of his coffee, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Harry shifted as he thought back on everything he had learned about Voldemort. At first he killed muggleborns and then also the blood traitors. It surely made sense if the masked wizard was a pureblood. 

Harry didn’t like those pureblood families that much, mostly because the first thought that came to mind was Draco Malfoy and he hated the git. Their school rivalry had never ended. Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s weren’t meant to work together. Thought Riddle seemed an exception and Severus as well after years of rivalry, his father and his friends finally apologized for treating Severus so bad… 

“I am sorry I can’t give you more information. You could ask Riddle for the files of back then. It might help a bit.” James said and Harry just gave a nod and thanked his father. 

He was already planning a meeting with Riddle for tomorrow morning, hoping that the other wizard was willing to let him see those files. After that he left the floo towards his own apartment. 

Harry went to the office early the next day, hoping to catch Riddle alone for some time. Even though he didn’t like the idea of spending his time alone with Riddle in one room. Harry knew he had little to no choice. Harry hated how dark and at times even seductive Riddle’s magic felt, though the head auror didn’t act like he was using dark magic Harry was certain he did anyway. 

Harry gathered his courage when he reached the head auror’s office and knocked a few times. The door opened and Harry stepped inside, seeing Riddle sitting behind his desk, hunched over some papers that were lying on it. “Sir…” Harry said softly hoping to get the other’s attention. 

“Ah, Harry Potter.” Riddle said without even looking up and Harry tried to relax as he could indeed feel the dark magic inside the room, coming from the wizard sitting behind the desk. After a while Riddle finally looked up and Harry froze as their eyes met. 

Riddle raised an eyebrow most likely seeing his reaction. Harry had never been alone that often with the other, most of the times his father was there with him. But Harry knew that he needed to do this himself. He couldn’t keep relying on his father for everything. This was his case now. “What can I do for you?” Riddle asked. 

“I wanted to ask if it was possible to look through the older files about Voldemort.” Harry said, feeling quite pleased that he didn’t stutter or anything. 

Riddle hummed softly. “Of course. It would be helpful considering you are going to lead a new investigation on him,” Riddle said as he got up and Harry didn’t know whether he should follow when the head auror walked into another room. “Come.” 

Harry quickly followed when Riddle ordered him to follow him. The room held a lot of cabinets filled with all kinds of different documents. Riddle flicked his wand and one opened near the end of the room, as a folder flew out of it into Riddle’s outstretched hand. 

Harry blinked at the small folder as he accepted it from Riddle’s hand. It was so light as well. “There is not much known about him, this is all the information we have.” Riddle explained seeing Harry’s confused gaze. 

Harry opened it and noticed it only contained a few pages. He frowned and Riddle chuckled. Harry’s head shot up as he stared at the other wizard. “Many have tried, Harry. You wouldn’t be the first to fail. So don’t get discouraged.” 

Harry looked into those blue eyes. Riddle’s face seemed blank, but Harry could be mistaken but he believed that Riddle seemed slightly amused. “I won’ fail.” Harry stated firmly. 

Somehow to fail while Riddle seemed amused by it would be a devastating for Harry and he only became more determined to do what everyone else failed to do. He was going to unravel Voldemort’s mystery. If he did fail, he was going to die of shame because of it, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Riddle titled his head slightly to the side, as if evaluating him. But then a small smirk appeared on the other’s face. “I will be pleasantly surprised would you succeed.” 

Harry gritted his teeth as he forced a small smile on his face; not wanting to let Riddle know that his words actually bothered him. “Well maybe I will surprise you, sir,” Harry said tightly. He raised the folder. “Thanks for the documents.” Without even saying goodbye he left and he knew that most probably his mother and Severus would be disappointed in him because of his slight disrespect. 

But at this point Harry didn’t care about that. Riddle was acting like he was a damned child and that he would not be able to handle it. The other wizard was clearly amused that he was going to try and face Voldemort. It infuriated Harry and he had no idea why. 

And it made Harry wonder why Riddle had even giving his consent for investigating Voldemort again.

Harry had never spoken much to Riddle, except for his briefings and cases. And he had been content with that honestly. But because his father trusted his abilities and believed in him, he had actually made sure that Harry got this case. 

Harry had the terrible feeling that he would need to talk with Riddle more often now. He only hoped that maybe one day he would get used to the dark magic surrounding the other, but sadly after 3 years of working beneath the head auror he didn’t think he would every get used to Riddle’s dark magic at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Hogwarts and talks to Albus Dumbledore about the Order or the Phoenix and Voldemort. Afterwards he meets head auror Riddle standing near the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^! And thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on! 
> 
> And many many thanks to mangoarcher1802 for beta-reading this chapter <3!!

### Chapter 3:

##### 27 August 2001:

Harry hated this, he really did. He hadn’t really considered how difficult it would be. He was also kind of glad that this investigation was secret, because he surely didn’t want the public to know about it. He knew that there would be fans out there of Voldemort who wouldn’t like it to know that their favourite wizard was kind of being hunted down.

And Harry considered for some times to give up on the whole case, especially knowing how many had tried and failed before him. And with how little information he had to go on. Really, the whole file only consisted of three pages; there were more pages in it, but those were only filled with some strange ideas about Voldemort, nothing concrete.

But Harry also wasn’t about to give up already. He made a promise to himself to not stop until he knew what was behind Voldemort’s mask and he intended to keep his promise, if only to prove Riddle wrong and to find out about the biggest mystery of magical Britain. 

Of course Voldemort had not appeared again and Harry’s case was hitting a dead end like this. His father had said that it was nearly impossible to predict when Voldemort would make an appearance. The cases were he showed up were all different, there was clearly nothing linking them together. 

It went from kidnappings to capturing suspected murderers that the ministry couldn’t find. How he did it all was strange… Harry had no idea how Voldemort would be able to find people that quickly while the Ministry failed every time. Harry thought however that Voldemort was very advanced with dark magic.

And all this made Harry remember what his father had said years ago when he joined the aurors. When Riddle became head auror the whole training regime had changed drastically. Apparently before Riddle’s time as head auror most cases had been unsolved and Riddle had brought in a fresh new wind. 

Aurors became stronger as the trainings got harder and his father, just like everyone else, looked up to Riddle. Harry knew that Riddle had been in Hogwarts two years ahead of his parents and had been in Slytherin. Well Harry had to say the man didn’t lack ambitions. He surely had managed to change a lot. 

What made Harry wonder however how it was possible for Voldemort to escape the Ministry’s clutches every time? Especially with the new training regime’s? 

So finally he decided on getting another’s persons advice on it all. Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry knew from his parents that Albus Dumbledore had led an Order back then. His parents, Remus, his godfather Sirius, as well as Severus Snape had been in it and even Tom Riddle had also been part of it. Harry knew that Neville’s parents had also been part of it. 

The Order of the Phoenix, it had been called and it was created by Albus during Voldemort’s killings. To stop the dark wizard from killing more people, yet they had failed tremendously. Even Albus had not been able to win against Voldemort. It was a scary thought if Harry did think about it. He always considered Albus to be unbeatable. He had imprisoned the Dark Lord Grindelwald after all. 

But to actually know that Albus had a difficult time against Voldemort was hard to comprehend. 

Harry let out a small sigh as he walked up to the castle. Walking over the school grounds definitely brought back many memories and he smiled softly. 

The black lake and there next to that tree near the forbidden forest Ginny and he had their first kiss. Somehow it seemed so long ago now. Before he even knew it he would be just as old as his father, time passed by much too quickly for Harry’s liking.

Harry walked over the court and the two big doors opened as Harry stepped into the entrance hall. Albus already stood there with a small smile on his face. “Ah, Harry Potter, it has been some time.” 

Harry smiled at him in return. “Yes, sir. I have been rather busy.” The elder wizard nodded and the smile vanished briefly. Harry was kind of glad that the elder wizard was able to meet him on such a short notice.

“Let’s go to my office,” Albus said and Harry silently walked next to the headmaster. “I never believed the case would be reopened again… Voldemort hasn’t killed anyone for years after all, but I guess that at times it is difficult to ignore the past.” 

Harry knew that a lot of wizards and witches still wanted to have Voldemort killed because of the pain he had caused back then. “I guess so.” Harry said softly. 

Harry watched as the gargoyle moved already without even needing a password. It must recognize the headmaster Harry assumed as he walked in after the headmaster. 

Albus sat down and gestured to a small bowl on his desk. “Lemon drop?” He asked with a smile and a twinkling in his eyes. Harry just shook his head as he tried not to grimace at the thought of the candy at all. “Alright. Tea, then?” Albus asked with a small laugh, most likely still picking up on Harry’s dislike for it. 

“Tea would be fine,” Harry replied as he also seated himself. “Sir, could you possible tell me more about Voldemort? Anything at all?” Even reading through the files had not giving him much information and it was only now that Harry realised how Voldemort was truly clouded in mystery and secrets. 

A house-elf popped in and out of the room, bringing two cups of tea and Albus sighed as he carded a hand over his beard, his blue eyes fixed on the younger wizard. 

“Anything at all you say. You must have found out by now that it is not much that we know about Voldemort, Harry.” Albus whispered and Harry nodded. He indeed knew, but every piece of information could possible help him. No matter how small. “He is truly a mysterious wizard and if he hadn’t killed all those people back then he would be truly a hero to us all.” 

Harry kept silent as the headmaster seemed to get lost in his own thoughts for a few seconds. “You fought him a few times as well, correct? Could you tell me more about that, his fighting style anything?” 

“Hm, of course. His magic feels pure, but in the same time I had a feeling that he masked it as well. You see I have the same gift you have Harry,” Harry tensed at the elder wizard’s words, but Albus merely laughed at his shocked expression. “Nothing that happens inside Hogwarts is a secret for a headmaster, my dear boy.” 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “How?” He questioned. 

Albus smiled and sighed. “I was once young too, adventurous as well. Anything intrigued me, even when I grew older. I knew James Potter had an invisibility cloak, so I wasn’t surprised when you got it and moved unseen through the hallways of the castle.” 

Harry ducked his head a bit in shame. He had honestly no idea that the headmaster had seen his nightly trips, but that wasn’t the explanation that he asked for. “But… sir, how do you know about my gift?” Harry asked then, wanting to get back on the subject. 

Albus gave a small nod. “Since I myself am sensitive to magic I could feel it around you. Your magic is able to reach out and see other’s people’s magic. In time I learned to hide my ability, though it is difficult.” The headmaster explained.

Harry wondered if the headmaster knew about Riddle then. He had never heard of anyone else being capable of feeling magic like he did. But did he dare to ask anything regarding the head auror? No, it wasn’t wise right now. He needed to focus on Voldemort. Riddle wasn’t interesting in the slightest. 

“Sir, about Voldemort?” Harry asked. 

“Ah, yes. Forgive an old man for getting lost in his own thoughts, Harry,” Albus smiled and Harry smiled in return. “He is a great duellist without any doubt, unlike any I have ever seen. The spells he fired were dark of nature, but cast with such ease and he didn’t seem to grow tired during the fights either. His moves were graceful even and he duelled with an air of arrogance. He knows he is strong and he doesn’t hide it. In fact I believe his magical core might even rival mine’s.” 

Harry kept quiet during Albus’s explanations. But just thinking about the fact that the wizard he was up against had a magical core that was just as strong as Albus Dumbledore’s did made him feel a bit anxious. 

“You never had any suspect on who it could be?” Harry questioned. There hadn’t been any suspects in the files, none at all. It was proof that Voldemort knew how to cover his tracks well, a bit too well. 

Albus shook his head with a sad sigh. “No, I am afraid not. We tried, Harry. Believe me we tried. We even at one point managed to create a trap for him, a kind of fake case to see if he would take the bait. He did come, like we suspected but he also easily escaped from the room.” 

Harry had indeed read about that in the file. It was back in the day when Voldemort still killed muggleborns and blood traitors. They had locked Benjy Fenwick, who was a muggleborn in his own house. Benjy had volunteered to be the bait back then. 

Albus had warded the room in which he was in so that no magic could be used and anti-apparition wards would be placed on the house the moment Voldemort would enter it. 

It was a pity that Voldemort had either seen it coming or was just well prepared. Instead of using his wand he had used guns and had ended up killing Benjy and several other members. 

Albus and the others couldn’t manage to hold him and he escaped, breaking the wards around the house while he apparated straight through them. Showing that they couldn’t stop him even when they clearly had the advantage. 

“I read about that in the files.” Harry stated with a nod. 

Albus leaned back with a sad sigh. “I believe we had him, but three lives were lost that evening. We didn’t count on him having a gun. We didn’t have any weapons to use against him, not taking into account that he would come armed at all.” 

Harry frowned. “A gun is a weapon that no pureblood wizard would be familiar with or even think about using.” 

“Clever indeed, my dear boy,” Albus said with a pleased smile. “From that day onward I doubted whether we were dealing with a pureblood at all and some others agreed. Yet still there are many half-bloods out there. And it didn’t make sense why either a half-blood or a muggleborn would kill blood traitors and muggleborns.” 

Harry silently agreed that it didn’t make any sense at all. “Voldemort is quite clever, isn’t he?” 

“Yes. I am afraid he is. He is a strong and cunning wizard, Harry. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a Slytherin,” Albus seemed thoughtful. “Well if we do consider he went to Hogwarts.” 

Harry nodded. It was a possibility that maybe Voldemort didn’t even go to Hogwarts, but was either home-schooled or maybe even from any of the many other wizarding schools. 

All in all Harry didn’t think he had more information than when he had stepped inside the office and he let out a groan of frustration. Albus laughed softly at him. “I know the feeling quite well. Failure feels unacceptable, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, it does.” Harry muttered. In his mind he added that only to prove Riddle wrong would be an accomplishment in itself. Harry had the terrible feeling he could only wait and hope that somehow Voldemort would appear during one of the cases he was on.

There was simply no other way to find out anything more about the masked wizard and it was surely frustrating. 

“Could I give you some advice, my boy?” Albus asked and Harry looked back up at the other. Silently he waited for the headmaster to continue. “Don’t rush headstrong into a fight with him.” 

Harry frowned. “I wasn’t planning to.” Albus gave a small nod looking pleased at his words. He may be a Gryffindor, but he also knew how to use his Slytherin side. 

“Good. I am certain that your parents will be worried about you otherwise.” Albus said and after Harry finished his cup of tea he intended to leave, knowing that Albus didn’t have much more information. 

“Harry,” Albus said as he was by the door and he looked over his shoulder. “Keep an open mind about the case. Maybe you will do what we all failed to do.” 

Harry nodded. “Thanks, sir.” He said and then left the headmaster’s office. As he walked through the hallways of the castle back down he was thinking back on those years he spend here. Hogwarts had become a kind of second home to him. 

It was the place where he learned everything he knew before he would go out and become an auror. Back then he didn’t think he would ever be the one to lead a new case on Voldemort’s identity. Back then he was just happy to learn everything. New spells, charms and curses, everything really. 

And of course his nightly trips of adventure. He couldn’t resist such things; it felt like it was part of him. When he found out about the existence of a room full of hidden things he made it his quest to find it. He did find it during his sixth year at Hogwarts, the Room of Requirements. 

He knew every shortcut and every secret cove in the castle. The only place he had failed to find was the famous Chamber of Secrets, built by Salazar Slytherin. It was only a legend nowadays and many didn’t believe the Chamber was real at all, but he was positive it was real nonetheless. 

Many years ago there had been rumours that it had been opened, yet there had never been any definite proof, other than graffiti on the wall that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but even now the Chamber of Secrets had never been found. 

Harry had difficulty to let it rest when he graduated, to know that there was a secret inside the castle that he hadn’t seen. But he also knew that Salazar Slytherin wasn’t stupid and the man must have hidden the entrance somewhere where no one would look. 

Harry had suspected the dungeons or maybe even somewhere in the Slytherin common room, in which he had actually slipped in during one night. Yet it had been utterly useless. There was no entrance towards the chamber.

And Harry was forced to give up when he graduated. Yet it still bugged him even now. 

He knew he could possibly ask Tom Riddle about it, since Tom was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin and therefor he might know where the entrance was. But Harry’s pride was in the way and he didn’t want to ask about it. Maybe he would search the whole castle again sometime soon. 

Harry sighed as he reached the entrance hall and walked over the school grounds back to the apparition point. Yet he stopped as he saw a man standing near the black lake, staring out into the water. 

He immediately recognized the black coloured hair of Tom Riddle, though the dark magic aura around the man had already given him away. He wondered what the head auror was doing here and he hesitated a bit, wondering if he should approach him. But his curiosity got the best of him as he silently approached the other and Riddle made a small hushing sound as he glanced over his shoulder towards him. 

Harry’s eyes widened, surely he had not made a sound as he walked towards him. Riddle’s lips curved upwards and he gestured him closer. Harry blinked, yet carefully and slowly moved closer, until he was standing next to the other. He tried to ignore the dark magic that he could feel so close next to him as he focused. 

Harry didn’t see anything as he watched the water; it was eerie silent, not a ripple that went over the water’s surface. He opened his mouth, but instead Riddle moved his finger to his lips, indicating that he should stay silent. Harry closed his mouth again and Riddle pointed towards the water, a bit closer to the place where they were standing. A place where Harry hadn’t looked yet.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the place, trying to see what Riddle was trying to show him and he let out a small gasp as he noticed it. Two small snakes were slithering swiftly next to each other, touching yet not completely. He realised what he was seeing was a mating dance of water snakes and it was quite fascinating to see. 

Riddle crouched down and Harry glanced sideways at the wizard. “It is fascinating is it not, Harry?” Riddle whispered softly. 

Harry’s gaze went back to the snakes which were still moving, it was quite beautiful to watch. The wonders of the nature. “Yes.” Harry whispered, hoping that he wouldn’t interrupt the snakes. He could still feel the dark magic encasing the wizard next to him and it felt like pure temptation. 

Riddle chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry. They cannot hear us,” The head auror said and Harry could only think how different Riddle seemed since last time he had spoken to him. “I assume you spoke with Albus about your case?” Riddle questioned as he looked up at Harry. 

Harry gave a small nod as he looked back to the crouched down wizard next to him. “Yes, but he didn’t know much more. I guess the only thing I can do is hope Voldemort will show up during one of the cases and I will be there as well.” 

Riddle gave a small nod and then looked back towards the snakes, silently indicating the conversation had ended. But after a while Riddle spoke again. “It is a pity at times that humans don’t have something similar, don’t you think? A kind of chase before choosing a mate or a partner. Just to see if the other is worthy of your time and effort, worthy of being your equal.” 

Harry couldn’t help but feel like Riddle wasn’t saying everything that was on his mind. “Humans do have something like that. I guess you could call it ‘play hard to get’.” 

Riddle laughed lowly. “Indeed.” 

Harry had never heard Riddle laugh before and it was such a strange sound that his wide eyes went back to the wizard still crouched besides him. Riddle’s eyes were still fixed on the small snakes, but a small smile was playing on his lips and Harry thought that Riddle was certainly handsome, though from what he knew Riddle was not a pureblood, but a half-blood like himself. 

Harry’s father had told him that Riddle’s uncle had ended up killing Riddle’s father and his grandparents in front of his eyes. Back then Riddle had been 14 years old and it had all been the biggest news that following school year and Tom Riddle had become more secluded from everyone that year and the following years, except from Severus and Lucius. Riddle had no family left anymore, since his uncle got imprisoned and he was forced to go into foster care. 

It was impressive that Riddle had worked his way up the way he did. Everyone admired and looked up to him in one way or another and Harry couldn’t imagine how it must have been, though he didn’t know the details he knew it must have been horrifying to see people being murdered in front of your eyes, especially when it is a family member. 

“Ah Tom,” Harry looked over his shoulder; he hadn’t even felt Albus before the wizard had announced himself. “I had thought you would come here again soon.” He wasn’t exactly surprised to find that Albus had masked his magic like that. 

Riddle slowly stood up and then turned around to face Albus who smiled merrily at the two of them. 

“Albus.” Riddle greeted him with a curt nod. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit tension and the increased of the dark magic that surrounded Riddle. It didn’t take long before Harry realised why. Riddle was not pleased and it felt strange. In all those moments that he had seen Riddle he had never felt the dark magic increase like it did now. 

Harry carefully took a careful glance at Riddle, but his face was completely blank. “I am impressed with your choice for Harry to lead the investigation.” Albus said as he smiled at Harry as if the headmaster wasn’t even aware of Riddle’s darkening magic. Though since Harry knew about the headmaster’s gift now as well, the elder wizard must surely feel it. 

Because Harry found it difficult to even breathe in the atmosphere he felt, yet it didn’t feel suffocating either. It felt like pure magic that coiled around him and Harry wanted to run away from it. Despite all the conflicting feelings running through him he was careful not to let anything show. 

“I believe Harry is the most capable of the younger division.” Riddle replied with a small smile as he glanced down at Harry standing next to him. 

Harry tore his eyes away from Albus and looked slightly confused at Riddle, remembering Riddle’s amusement and his words that he said a while ago. ‘I will be pleasantly surprised would you succeed.’

Harry slightly narrowed his eyes at the other. “Thank you.” He forced out, still feeling a bit breathless and Riddle smirked briefly at him before looking back to Albus who still stood there, eyeing them both with a calculating gaze. 

Albus then blinked a few times and smiled. “Well, I leave you two boys to it then.” And with those words Albus left again, leaving behind Harry with Riddle. 

“I will be pleasantly surprised would you succeed?” Harry snapped at the other and Riddle raised his eyebrow. 

“Oh, I will be. But I cannot deny the fact that you are the best auror in the younger division either, Harry,” Riddle said with a charming smile. “Have a nice day.” 

As Riddle walked away the dark magic also faded away and Harry took a deep breath. He shook his head as if trying to get rid of the feeling of that magic around him. Riddle didn’t make any sense; well Harry believed he never did. Riddle was often serious and calm, but right now Harry believed he had seen a side of Tom Riddle that not many had seen before. 

It had been masked, but clearly there. Riddle disliked Albus Dumbledore a lot. His face hadn’t giving away much, but his magic… oh Harry could still feel it moving over his skin and he cursed his gift at this point. 

For it had felt seductive and tempting and it had called him in. And Harry had wanted to accept and go on in. To let that dark magic completely embrace him and he had never felt anything like this before…That is why he had felt the need to run away…

He was reminded of Ginny’s magic whose was so light and sweet, a complete opposite of Riddle’s magic. Why had her magic never called him in like Riddle’s did? 

Was this truly the temptation of dark magic? Harry didn’t mind using dark magic, but he also knew that you should be careful not to lose yourself in it. Harry glanced at the place where Riddle had walked off to. 

Could it be that somehow Riddle went too far in using dark magic? 

He shook his head and looked back towards the castle. Was it truly alright to ask more about Riddle? It wasn’t like he was investigating the head auror, so even though Harry was tempted to go back into the castle and ask Albus Dumbledore more about Tom Riddle, he ended up walking away to the apparition point. It wasn’t fair to go asking about his boss like that. Though Harry had to admit that Riddle was suddenly far more intriguing as well.


End file.
